The Death Of Francis The Fish
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: I've tried to put into words the little story Slughorn tells about how his fish Francis came be and how he knew Lily Potter (Nee Evans) was dead. I'm sorry if I rambled a bit. I hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Okay a short oneshot that came to mind... I'm sorry that it is so short but I needed to get it out and share it. I hope you'll like it :) Please read and review and let me know what you think! **

Finally the Seventh year had done their time, done their N.E.W.T's and were moving out into the world to spread their wings. Not that the Wizarding world was such a nice place to be anymore, not with Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters causing mayhem and chaos, causing death and destruction and shedding 'Dirty Blood'.

It was the day after graduation and Professor Horace Slughorn was late rising this day, he felt slightly depressed and flattened, after all it was his favourite Seventh years that had just graduated. But none more so than Miss Lily Evans, his bright spark, vivacious, cheeky, Prefect and then Head Girl. Finally she'd fallen for James Potter and was planning on marrying him later in the year. It wasn't like he wouldn't ever see her again, rumour had it that she along with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and Marlene were going to be joining the Order of the Phoenix the anti-Voldemort movement.

Slughorn padded from his bed chamber into his study and found what appeared to be a fish bowl on his desk, it was half filled with water. 'What in the blazes is that?' Slughorn asked himself. He waddled over and gave the item in question a closer inspection. Inside the bowl floating on the top of the water was a lily flower; Slughorn watched as the flower gently desended to the bottom of the bowl and stay there for a moment before it disappeared and had turned into a goldfish. Slughorn named his fish Francis.

He was blown away by this particular piece of magic, he guessed whom it was from there could be no one else but Lily Evans, only she was adept enough to pull off this kind of magic. Slughorn knew that he was to relish in Francis. Everyday without fail Slughorn said good morning to the fish which he held so dear, he would speak to him as if he was a real person.

First opportunity he got at the first Order meeting Lily attended, Slughorn sort her out to thank her, which he did warmly.

"Ahh Lily, my dear girl how are you?".  
"I'm very well Professor thank you".  
"Ahh Lily you've left school now, call me Horace please".  
"Okay, Horace" Lily said with a bit of a giggle.  
"Thank you so much for the gift you left me, I love it and I will always cherish it".  
"How did you know it was me? It was the lily flower that gave it away wasn't it?" Said Lily with a laugh.

The years went by, and everyday Francis was happily swimming around in his bowl. Lily was now married to James and she was going to have a baby. She'd been doing splended work for the Order they'd had a couple of near misses, and twice they'd defied Lord Voldemort. Slughorn was silently grateful that Lily was now pregnant as it meant no more missions for her in particular, but for James yes and everytime James was given a mission Slughorn would oftentimes pray for his safe return.

Finally Hallow'een of 1981 rolled up. That was the night Voldemort finally put pay to the Potters, killing all but Harry. With that Voldemort disappeared.

When Slughorn awoke on November 1st 1981 he found the bowl empty, his beloved Francis was dead of this he was certain as certain of the fact that his dear sweet Lily Evans his favourite and best student he'd ever had was also dead too.

Slughorn immediately floo'd Dumbledore to have these suspicions confirmed. When Dumbledore did indeed confirm for him that Lily had indeed been murdered by Lord Voldemort and that only her son Harry had survived, Slughorn was inconsolable for days afterward. He of course attended the funerals of James and Lily, it was something he had to do, to say goodbye to the once bright spirit that had been Lily Evans, purveyor of the most beautiful magic he'd ever seen.


End file.
